<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subtle by In_love_with_writing002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204604">Subtle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002'>In_love_with_writing002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A+ Parenting, Discussion of age difference, Dub-Con (if you squint), Geralt gets his dirty talk from prostitutes, Geralt is gentle, Internalized Homophobia, Jaskier is young and dumb, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Panic Attacks, Sexuality Crisis, Witcher/Mortal Age Difference, handjobs, pure filth, they're both queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was not in fact, going to say ‘with bread in his pants waiting’, as I know that’s what you’re thinking. And it wasn’t a line. I’m much better at seduction than that. I’m subtle.” Geralt scoffed. Really? The bard with the bright coloured doublet that hung open over his pretty shirt, the bard with the endlessly flapping gums and dramatic gestures, was subtle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this one for a while, and finally decided to post it. Please, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t want to keep a man with, er,“ Jaskier stumbled, words seemingly caught in his throat. Geralt sighed, cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“If you’re going to try that line again I’m not going to speak with you for a week.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You don’t speak to me much anyway. Hardly a difference,” he replied. Geralt raised his eyebrows because, yeah, he was right. “Anyway, I was <em>not </em>in fact, going to say ‘with bread in his pants waiting’, as I know that’s what you’re thinking. And it wasn’t a <em>line</em>. I’m much better at seduction than that. I’m subtle.” Geralt scoffed. <em>Really?</em> The bard with the bright coloured doublet that hung open over his pretty shirt, the bard with the endlessly flapping gums and dramatic gestures, was <em>subtle</em>?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>“You?”</em> He asked. “When have you ever been subtle about your desire?” Jaskier shrugged.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s a growing list. Not the point anyway. The point is I got us a room with my hard-earned coin, and you don’t want to keep a man who just bought you a room as an enemy. Not that I <em>think</em> of you as an enemy, Geralt. The things we’ve been through together? We’re at <em>least</em> legendary companions, I think.” Geralt hummed at the change of subject.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’d rather ask about what you think is subtle.” He sipped his drink, adjusting in his seat. “And I could have paid for the room.” He decided to make that clear before Jaskier got any ideas about asking for favours.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well if you <em>must </em>know, Witcher,” and Geralt really was curious, “bards have silver tongues crafted for reciting poetry, the quickest way to a maiden’s heart. Women love to be wooed, and if you are too overt, they’ll turn you away.” Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Geralt started choking on his ale, thumping himself in the chest to get the liquid from his lungs. Jaskier blinked at him, concerned and shocked. “Are you alright?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Are you fucking with me?” He asked when he recovered. Geralt’s teasing had come to an abrupt halt because that was most certainly <em>not </em>what he’d expected.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well you’re queer, aren’t you?” It was Jaskier’s turn to fumble over himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I-“ his cheeks turned pink, and anxiety soured his usually pleasant scent. “Er.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I don’t know if I’d use the word in reference to myself,” he muttered. Geralt tilted his head, reeling with the knowledge that Jaskier was <em>shy </em>about it, even though everything he wore and did made him seem the picture of confidence.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I take it the line about the bread <em>was</em> your attempt at being subtle?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’re asking a lot of questions now. Perhaps you’re actually very chatty?” Geralt closed his mouth and smiled, leaning a little closer, conspiratory. Jaskier leaned closer too, and Geralt made an abrupt move to pull him closer to whisper in his ear, yanking him by the front of his chemise. “<em>Geralt</em>,” Jaskier whispered.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I prefer to be very straightforward, even outside the whorehouses.” Geralt sniffed at the underside of his jaw, his lips curling into a smile as his anxiety lessened, replaced with smoky arousal. “And I’d fuck you till you couldn’t <em>walk</em>, little lark.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>— — —</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier’s legs started shaking. “Well?” Geralt asked, looking towards the corridor with the rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Room-” Jaskier paused and cleared his throat when his voice came out as a squeak. “Room Seven.” Geralt put a coin on the table and stood, nodding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t like waiting,” Geralt said. How could Jaskier resist, after all the teasing he’d done over their time together? He brought his drink to his lips and finished it off in one go before rising to follow. They got to their room and as soon as the door was open there was a flurry of movement— Jaskier was pulled inside and then pressed up against the wall, and Geralt’s cock pressed against his thigh, already hot and half-hard. Jaskier’s breath stuttered as Geralt pressed his nose to his neck. “You’re nervous,” Geralt stated. An observation. Jaskier didn’t want to take away from the moment and tell him he’d never had anything quite as big as Geralt’s cock anywhere near his arse, and so he went with what he hoped would satisfy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re intimidating.” Geralt snorted and stole any other words from Jaskier’s lips with a kiss, filthy and deep. Jaskier’s clothes seemed to melt from his body because somehow, Jaskier was sitting naked on Geralt’s lap on the side of the bed, and kissing him. It was another of his brain-numbing kisses and left Jaskier whimpering by the time they separated. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So pretty,” Geralt whispered quietly, and the words sounded so <em>hot</em>, Jaskier rocked his hips against him and made a sound as Geralt’s thumb slid around his mouth. Jaskier couldn’t remember being quite this turned on in his twenty years. Geralt finally pressed his thumb into his mouth and Jaskier accepted the offering; he licked and sucked at it like he would the Witcher’s cock if he was given the chance. “You claim subtlety but flaunt yourself so obscenely,” Jaskier heard him mutter. “You must not even realize what you do to people like me. Posturing like some gallant bird, singing of filth and conquest and love,” Geralt pressed his nose to Jaskier’s jaw. “Any man with a grain of selfishness in his heart would want you like this.” Jaskier wanted to respond, tell him he was the selfish one, for wanting everything the world of men had to offer— but Geralt rubbed his tongue and continued talking. “But this is all for me, isn’t it, lark?” Fuck.<em> Fuck.</em> Geralt touched his cock where it leaked over his thigh, a slow languid stroke leading into quick, measured motions to get him off. “I’m the one who gets to have you like this. You’re <em>mine</em>.” The word echoed in Jaskier’s mind and arousal flared higher in his gut. Jaskier moaned around his thumb but Geralt wrenched it from his mouth, kissing him instead. Jaskier was breathless and tangled his fingers in Geralt’s hair, urging him on, urging him closer. Jaskier felt breathless, crazy with lust, and so close to coming, and Geralt broke the kiss. He knew his breathing was ragged, but Geralt didn’t seem to care, just kissed his neck and jaw. He was so close. He heard Geralt inhale before he whispered a single, devastating command. “<em>Sing</em>, bard.” And Jaskier <em>screamed</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck,” he croaked moments later when Geralt stroking him through aftershocks. Geralt kissed his jaw again before letting him go. “<em>Melitele’s tits</em>, Geralt. Where did that come from?” He’d really expected this to be a fairly quiet venture, with Jaskier doing most of the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m no expert on anatomy, but-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The <em>talking</em>.” Geralt shrugged, and Jaskier shook his head with a sigh. “<em>Gods,</em> I need to lie down.” Jaskier was shaking as he was manoeuvred onto his back, a kiss pressed to his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not through with you yet,“ Geralt muttered, and Jaskier’s cheeks burned, and then Geralt was kissing his neck and running a hand through his chest hair. Jaskier hummed contently, running his hand through Geralt’s hair. With the course he seemed to be setting...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As much as I would love to let you have me again, I must admit I am just a man, and my stamina is rather depleted.” Geralt continued moving down, humming as his fingers graced over his stomach, settling on his hips. “Geralt?” He mumbled shakily. He wasn’t even hard, did the Witcher truly want so much? “Are you…” He looked down and met Geralt’s eyes, pupils blown dark and wide. <em>Gods</em>, Jaskier was helpless against that look, he tugged his hair and relaxed back to give his consent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re young,” Geralt muttered, licking a long stripe up his length. “I think you can make it through another.” Jaskier choked on a moan as Geralt closed his mouth over his cock, taking him to the root immediately. As calm as Jaskier had been he found none of that in this new torture, this new euphoria of Geralt’s shockingly skilled mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geralt, your mouth is— Ah, it’s— don’t you dare fucking stop, Geralt, <em>Geralt,</em>” Jaskier tugged and pulled at his hair to ground himself, Geralt’s hands pressing his hips into the bed. Despite what he’d thought of his limits before, Jaskier was hardening in Geralt’s mouth, the heat and slickness too much to handle. Jaskier began to wonder if Geralt’s plan was to get him off a second time like that. Jaskier was happy to comply, maybe be graced with repaying the favour, but then,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Then.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then there was a touch— a little one, gentle, but with intent, at his hole, and Jaskier clenched, shying away, his cheeks <em>flaming</em>, and his head reeling away from the good feelings. The pleasant burn of arousal was replaced by his father’s voice calling him disgusting and disgraceful and Jaskier, still hard, still wanting, felt shame overcome him. The way he enjoyed being touched and treated so carefully made him the worst kind of person, and he couldn’t <em>stop</em>. His next moan came out as a sob when one of Geralt’s thick fingers slid inside him, burning and stretching, slick from when he’d been stroking him earlier. He didn’t know how to tell Geralt to stop, he didn’t even <em>want </em>Geralt to stop, but he <em>had to</em>. He gripped tighter on Geralt’s hair, and moments later Geralt was holding him to his chest, pushing away his tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jaskier,” he muttered, and it sounded so gentle, so soft. “Talk to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s <em>wrong</em> to want this,” he sobbed, curling one hand into a fist. “Tell me, this is <em>wrong</em>—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jaskier.” The word caught his attention and he bit his lip. “Do you want to stop?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No</em>, but I can’t stop <em>thinking</em>, and it has to be wrong, or-“ A hand ran gently through his hair and Jaskier stopped talking, covering his mouth up to hide a sob.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are <em>good</em>, lark. There is nothing wretched or perverse about your desires.” Jaskier squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t know who’s convinced you otherwise, but your difference is a selfless gift.” Jaskier was confused until Geralt’s hand came to rest on his heart. “To have so much love you need to share with everyone.” Jaskier hadn’t…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn’t thought about it that way. His heart swelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To love a gender so completely it spills into your own, you <em>deserve</em> to indulge, to make it known.” Jaskier ducked his head shyly. It nearly did seem worth it, like he was taking on a large task or quest by being capable of loving men as well as women. Geralt almost seemed to speak from experience. He thought to ask, but this was not the time nor place. The pain of his father’s words from his teen years lessened, and Jaskier smiled lightly as Geralt’s hand rested on his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Jaskier said, turning his face into the touch. “I guess it’s not so bad that way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Geralt said, running his thumb over Jaskier’s cheek to push away a stray tear. “Do you want to talk about it?” Geralt asked, still quiet, an offer to escape. Jaskier chewed on his lip in thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” He sighed. “I just want to sleep.” Jaskier slid his hand over Geralt’s chest. He rumbled at the attention but pulled him closer. “I’m sorry for ruining this, I know you—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine,” Geralt assured, pressing his nose into Jaskier’s hair. “I ruined things for myself by saying you were young.” Jaskier laughed, thinking about the truth of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose pointing it out didn’t do you any favours, though I’m <em>hardly</em> a child.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By comparison, you’re practically an infant,” Geralt huffed, then scrunched his face slightly in disgust. “Damn it. I can’t fuck you for another decade, at least.” Jaskier grinned. “Me at your age,  your grandmother still wouldn’t have been born.” He said with a raised brow. Jaskier made a face as the horror of the statement sank in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a wonderful reminder that I’ve been wanting to fuck a man almost a century older than me. A decade isn’t long, by comparison.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“At <em>least.</em>” Geralt said again. Jaskier grinned, tension bleeding out of his body. If this joking, casual intimacy was what waited for him with other men, maybe it was worth it to love freely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>-Fin</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me a comment if you liked it! Hope you're all staying safe and sane in quarantine :)</p><p>Let me know if you feel there's anything else I should tag.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>